counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear Weapon
A Nuclear Weapon or Nuke as commonly named is a device intended to completely destroy a large area. It is the plot device of two Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes missions and a static prop in one. Overview The Nuclear Weapon serves a role similar to the C4 and Explosive Charges, it is planted by Terrorists in key locations to detonate an objective while needing protection against Counter-Terrorists that must defuse it. Unlike the latter devices, the nuke as referred to has a much larger detonation range and as such is often used to target highly populated areas as a mean to send a message to governments. Gameplay *Other than being the plot device of missions, the Nuke acts similarly to the C4. Like its Explosive Charge counterpart, it is never seen being planted. *The device takes twice the amount of time it takes to defuse a regular Explosive Charge; 10 seconds instead of 5. *It merely serves as a prop in other cases. Appearances The Nuclear Weapon itself appears as a tactical missile located in a metalic grey and black crate labelled "radioactive" with a symbol and in both English and Russian. Series and specifications are written at the front and back of the crate. When turned into a portable device, it appears as a mini-computer, a nuclear core and a warhead connected together with red, green and blue wires all contained within a metallic suit-case protected by a password (as the case has a keypad.) When carried, the suitcase is placed into a brown backpack strapped into the carrier's back. The weapon appears thrice in the Deleted Scenes: *In Secret War, the Russian Spetsnaz are sent to disarm and decommission an ICBM launch site but end up caught in a firefight between the Arctic Avengers and Phoenix Connexion for the control of an ICBM warhead. The ICBM being significantly bigger, it is assumed that its warhead isn't the same as that of the Nuclear Weapon. Three crates of the latter are found early in the facility's side door entrance and many are presumed to be scattered around the facility. All of them are detonated and destroyed upon the facility's destruction. *In Building Recon, the SAS are informed that the Arctic Avengers in Ventspils, Latvia may be in possession of a Nuclear Weapon. As such, they send an operative (the player) to investigate and obtain evidence of the nuke's presence. Although the SAS raid the warehouse where its case is located, the Arctic Avengers' leader escapes with the warhead turned into a portable nuke. After a long chase between the player and the leader, it is planted on an abandoned church's altar and defused after a final showdown between the player and the boss. *In Rise Hard, the Midwest Militia took control of the Genaserv corporate headquarters in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Possessing a Nuclear Weapon, they threaten to deonate two hours after SAS operatives are briefed about it. The weapon was armed in the computer room located at the top most of the building and defused along several other explosive charges after a faceoff between the SAS operative and the Militants. Its detonation is averted a second time when the player destroys a column holding the room in which the enemy leader threatned to remotely detonate the device. Trivia *Upon detonation, the Nuke will kill all AI within the blast radius. The player on the other hand, remains alive with a fade out to black implying his death and announcing mission failure.Tested in-game, and *"Radioactive" is also written in Russian on the nuclear device's large case ("радиоактивный"), indicating that it may have been bought from the black market or stolen from it. Behind the scenes The Nuclear Weapon case in Building Recon was originally meant to have the warhead sit in it while the player would be watching the Arctic Avengers' leader give his speech. The warhead would be gone when the player reached the area. The final version of the mission however depicts the leader already having the Nuke strapped to his back and off the case. The model for the Nuke in case is still present in the game files. Category:Equipment